memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Brown
Robert "Bob" Francis Brown (born ) is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in an episode of . http://www.brandxstunts.org/member/bbrown Brown is married to stuntwoman Marta Merrifield since 1996. The couple has three children. He is a world champion high diver. In 1974 he earned the title National & World Age Group Trampoline Champion and between 1985 and 1991 he was a member of the United States High Diving Team. He was awarded as World High Diving Chamion in 1988, 1989, and 1991 and in 1996 he was the Mediterranean Cup High Diving Champion. Brown received three Taurus World Stunt Award nominations in 2002 in the category Best Driving for his work on the action thriller Swordfish, shared with Scott Rogers, Gilbert B. Combs, Brett A. Jones, and Mike Justus, 2005 in the category Best Specialty Stunt for his work on the action drama Flight of the Phoenix, and 2008 in the category Best High Work on the thriller The Number 23. In 2011 he won a Taurus World Stunt Award in the category Best High Work on the science fiction prequel Predators, shared with Jeremy Fitzgerald. Brown was also part of the stunt team which received Screen Actors Guild Award nominations in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for his work on the comic adaptation Iron Man in 2009 and on the science fiction sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen in 2010. Brown worked as stunt double for in the science fiction sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), for in the action comedy Last Action Hero (1993), for in the comedies The Mask (1994) and The Cable Guy (1996), for in the thriller Se7en (1995), for in the action thriller Fair Game (1995), for in the science fiction film Waterworld (1995), for in the thriller Face/Off (1997), for in the sequel Jurassic Park III (2001), for in the television series CSI: Miami (2003, coordinated by Freddie Hice), and for Gregory Sims in NCIS: Los Angeles (2009, with Paul Lacovara and Tim Trella). Among his television stunt performances are episodes of Tales from the Crypt, The '60s Show, Spy Game, Nash Bridges, The Pretender, Any Day Now, High Tide, The X-Files, and Seven Days. He worked as stunt coordinator on Beverly Hills, 90210, Martial Law, Port Charles, Baywatch, The X-Files, General Hospital, Alien Nation, Night Court, and Roswell. His other stunt credits include the comedy Girls Just Want to Have Fun (1985, coordinated by Al Jones), the horror film The Hidden (1987, coordinated by Don Pike), the horror film Night of the Demons (1988), the horror sequel Child's Play 2 (1990), the comedy sequel Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), the war drama Gettysburg (1993), the fantasy thriller The Crow (1994, coordinated by Jeff Imada), the television science fiction films Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995) and Alien Nation: Millennium (1996), the horror film From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), the action film Barb Wire (1996), the action thriller The Rock (1996), the action film Eraser (1996), the horror film I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997), the comedy Flubber (1997), the science fiction film Godzilla (1998), the mystery film The X-Files (1998), the horror thriller End of Days (1999), the blockbuster Pearl Harbor (2001), the action comedy Showtime (2002), the science fiction film The Day After Tomorrow (2004), the fantasy thriller Constantine (2005), the science fiction thriller The Island (2005), the crime thriller Crank (2006), and the adventure A Christmas Carol (2009). As stunt coordinator he created the action on films such as the action comedy Brain Smasher... A Love Story (1993, with Teri Hatcher), the science fiction film Knights (1993), the action film Spitfire (1995), the science fiction film Omega Doom (1996), the science ficition thriller Menno's Mind (1997, with Corbin Bernsen, Michael Dorn, Robert Picardo, and Denise Lynne Roberts), the action thriller Fire Down Below (1997), the science fiction film The Faculty (1998), the thriller The Million Dollar Hotel (2000), the action sequel Mission: Impossible II (2000), the thriller The Glass House (2001), the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock), the thriller Man on Fire (2004), the science fiction film The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), the comedy Monster-in-Law (2005), the horror film Infection (2005), the science fiction film Babylon A.D. (2008), the comedy The Spy Next Door (2010), and the fantasy film Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010). More recently, Brown worked as stunt coordinator on episodes of Glee (2011, with Katie Eischen and Peipei Yuan), Modern Family (2011), and Rizzoli & Isles (2011), on the horror remake Fright Night (2011, starring Anton Yelchin and stunts by Al Goto, Cassandra McCormick, Scott Workman, and Mark Aaron Wagner), and on the war drama Bless Me, Ultima (2012, with Al Goto and Scott Workman). External links * BobBrownAction.com – official site * * Bob Brown at BrandXStunts.org Brown, Bob Brown, Bob Brown, Bob